The devil with the SEA challenge
by DJenero
Summary: It's Thanksgiving! And Issei has a challenge for Rias. Read on to find out what it is. Based on another episode of F.R.I.E.N.D.S.


**What's up guys, Djenero here. Another fanfic on the way so hope you all will enjoy it. Happy reading! As usual,**

 **Talking: "….."**

 **Thinking: '…'**

 **Ddraig talking: […..]**

Another day at the Hyoudou residence, where we find the Gremory team plus Irina in the living room with a note pad each. Enter the crimson-haired devil herself.

Rias: " Hi everyone, happy thanksgiving!"

Everyone: "Ssshhhhh!"

Rias: "So, no thanksgiving this year?"

Issei: "No, we're just playing a game I learned from a TV sitcom where you have to name all the 50 states of the U.S. Only this time, we're naming the different countries around South East Asia within a minute."

Rias: "You serious, you could have given a better challenge."

Issei: "Well S.E.A is not like the rest of Asia, so you tend to miss out some, or in some cases…..5!"

Xenovia: "Hey! We weren't taught about stuff like geography in the church!"

Ding!

Issei: "Ok, time's up! What did you got?"

Akeno: "I've got all 14!"

Issei: "Well done Akeno-san, Asia? Koneko-chan?"

Asia: "I had 9."

Koneko: "10."

Issei: "That's not bad, Kiba?"

Kiba: "oh, I got tired of naming countries so I decided to name the swords I can create. And I got 5."

Issei: "Ok, so Akeno-san had all of them, Asia had 9 and Koneko-chan had 10, while Kiba has the lead in…swords, Irina?"

Irina: "Looks like Akeno-san isn't the only winner."

Issei: "Wow! You got all 14 ?"

Irina: "I got 20!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

Issei: "So Rias, care to give it a try?"

Rias: "I bet I can't finish in 30 seconds."

Everyone: "Ooooooo…."

Issei: "Alright then, grab a pen and paper and your time starts…..NOW!"

20 seconds later….

Rias: "Fufufu! I'm done, with time to spare!"

Issei: "To be expected from my lovely gal!"

Rias: "After spending 10 years in the human world, how could I NOT know them?"

Issei: "Err..Rias? you only have 11 countries. And Japan is not one of them."

Everyone burst out laughing at their master.

Rias: "What! Impossible! Ok, I bet I can finish this before dinner time."

Issei: "It's alright honey, not everyone will get it on their first try."

Akeno: "That's right buchou, no need to feel down if I'm smarter than you…"

Rias started to pout and grabed her pen.

Rias: "I WON'T LOOSE TO AKENO!"

Akeno: "Ara ara, look how fired up she's become."

Issei: "Do you really have to said that Akeno-san?"

Akeno: "It's my nature…."

30 minutes later…..

Akeno: "The turkey is done!"

Everyone rushed to the dining hall, while Rias is still struggling with the game.

Issei: "Look Rias, it's getting late and we can forget about the bet. Let's just have dinner now ok?"

Rias: "Ise, thank you for your concern. (places her hand on his cheek) But I couldn't call myself a Gremory if I can't even win a petty game."

Asia: "Rias onee-sama, please stop and eat with us. Thanksgiving won't be the same without you…."

Rias: "It's alright Asia, there's always next year."

Issei: "Asia, why don't you join the others. I'll stay with Rias."

Rias: "Ise…. You'll starve…"

Issei: "Not for long, Ddraig! Transfer power to my stomach to reduce my hunger."

[As you wish..]

[boost!]

[boost!]

[boost!]

[boost!]

[Transfer!]

Issei then crouches on the floor holding his gut in pain.

Rias: "ISE!"

Issei: "Aww…. WHY DO I FEEL EVEN HUNGRIER?!"

[I guess I accidentally transferred power to your hunger instead. My bad…]

Issei: "Stupid dragon."

Rias: "Ise! Are you alright?!"

Issei: "I'll…Be fine….Rias….Just…Continue your game! Oooo…"

Everyone in the dining room: "Itadakimasu!"

Irina: "Huh? Asia, where's Ise-kun?"

Asia: "He's with Rias one-sama, he said he'll join us when she's done."

Koneko: "That's Ise-senpai for you."

Rias: (panting…) "OK! I'm done! Now Ise, let's go have dinner!"

Issei: "Aww…. Can't….Get up…."

Rias: "Gasp! Guys! A little help here!"

Koneko carried the famished pawn to his seat while the two great Onee-sama's fed their beloved Sekiryuutei, who was barely conscious at the moment..

Akeno: "Ara ara Ise-kun, looks like you over did it again."

Rias: "Geez Ise! Don't ever do something so reckless again."

Issei: "Gulp! Ah… Sorry I let you worry Rias."

Rias: "Oh, my Ise…"( hugs him)

Akeno: "Ara ara Rias, let me hug him as well."

Asia: "Uuuooo..IDON'T WANT TO BE LEFT OUT!"

Xenovia: "Me too!"

Koneko: "Me three, NYAN!"

Irina: "Let me hug him too!"

(BAM!)

Issei: " Wait! If you all hug me all together!..."

All the girls plus Issei then fell on to the ground.

Everyone minus Kiba: "KYAAAA!"

 **Sorry if this story seems bland. I was rather tired writing this so nothing I could think of, until then.**


End file.
